Unafraid
by GingerlyHibiki
Summary: The well had opened...into the unknown


Trying a weird story concept...Enjoy!

-Hibiki

Unafraid

Chapter 1:

Unknown

* * *

It has been two months now since Kagome Higurashi chose the feudal era of Japan, over her family. She chose to be with InuYasha, the one she most deeply loved. She loved this life. So simple, all she had to do was keep the village in check. She was getting help from the priestess Kaede, to become a full-fledged miko. She obviously had the talent, and she was so kind-hearted.

She and InuYasha visited the well every day, to leave flowers for the family she left behind. She visited at noon, which is about the time she left hom, for good. "InuYasha and I are going to the well! We'll be back soon!" Kagome had called out to Sango, her best friend. "That's okay! Take your time!" She called back, gesturing that she get a move on. Kagome turned around, grabbed her partner's hand, and strode off, into the Forest of InuYasha.

Today, the forest was unusually quiet. "Does something seem a little _off _to you?" InuYasha inquired in Kagome.

"Now that you think about it, yes... Do you smell anything?"

"Wait...I smell...other humans, but different. It's coming from the well! Get on my back, Kagome!"

InuYasha raced through the trees, finally making it to the Bone Eater's Well. They looked around, but nothing was there. Kagome ran up to the well, and pointed down. InuYahsa came over cautiously, and looked in the direction of her finger.

The well had opened, once again.

They both looked at each other. "What do you think? Should we?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Last time the well reopened, it closed. She didn't know if it would close forever. She couldnt bear leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippō, Kaede, and Kohaku. She didn't want to leave her life in the Feudal Era. Before she knew what was going on, a tear spilt down her cheek. She looked at InuYasha. He had on a confused look, but that didnt stop him from embracing her. He held her softly in her arms, and whispered into her ear.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I understand."

Kagome was still thinking. She was still young, she should have an adventure. Even if she couldn't get back, she'd still have InuYasha.

"No. I want to go."

InuYasha looked at her, picked her up, and jumped into the unknown.

* * *

Harry Potter had somewhat of an okay summer. The Quidditch World Cup was great, but with his luck, it didn't last. Apparantly, someone fired off the Dark Mark into the sky, which was the symbol of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. At least he was at Hogwarts, he was safe. Here was one of the only places he could feel at home.

Finally, after the sorting ended. Everyone started eating, and Professor Dumbledore walked up to his pedestal to speak. "Welcome students, to another year a-"

**_BOOM_**

The doors swung wide open, only to show a soaking wet girl, she was maybe 15, wearing some strange costume.

"一体どこ?!"

She starting muttering things in obviously in a different language. "Who is that?! An exchange student? At Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, absolutely astonished. This mysterious girl walked straight down the aisle to Dumbledore. He just stared at her, a little confused. Nevertheless, he still wanted to hear her out.

"あなた誰?犬夜叉はどこにあるのでしょうか?どのように私も最初の場所でここに来たのですか?どここの場所は何ですか? -"

"What language do you think that is? Russian?" Asked Ron, obviously never have heard an Asian language in his life.

"No, stupid, it's Japanese! She's obviously Asian!" Hermoine corrected.

Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation go on. He was staring at this girl. She rivaled the looks of Cho Chang, maybe even beating her. Her raven hair, now soaked, falls into a beautiful wave. Her eyes, the color of the sky, even when angry, were so stunningly bright. Her face was so softly rounded, with a sharp chin. Her body was skinny, and stood maybe 5'2". She was just beautiful. Harry couldnt take his eyes off her.

"-Harry!"

Ron had to practically scream into his ear to get his attention.

"Dumbledore's going to say something!"

Harray looked over to see Dumbledore cut of this girl's rampage, and tapped her head. Now, all of a sudden, everyone in the Great Hall could hear scream in English now.

"What the heck is going on?! I'm supposed to have ended up in Japan! Does this look like Japan to you?! What i-"

He cut her off again. This time though, he wanted to speak.

"Young Lady, can you tell me your name? I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Witchcraft? Wizardry? Those exist? Though, Kagome shouldn't have been surprised. She had just traveled in time, a few hours ago. How she ended up in what looks like England, she could not explain. She couldn't find InuYasha either. Maybe he is looking for her. Maybe the well did not work for him. All those thoughts plagued Kagome's mind, and forgot to introduce herself.

"Miss-" Dumbledore questioned her late reaction.

"Oh! I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Before you explain anything, sit and have something to eat. Pick a table. Have some delicious food."

Kagome, very cautiously, looked around. The table with the red seemed nice. The green one was a little shady, and quite creepy. The blue one, well, they seemed pompous. The yellow seemed like they were major pushovers. She didn't want to take advantage of them.

When she walked toward the red table, very slowly, the only open seat was the one next to a kid with glasses. He had very, very, very untidy black hair, and the most unusual scar on his head, that she couldn't help staring at.

She sat down, and the kid spoke. He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."


End file.
